Blast to the Past
by oOo-Kaede Higuchi-oOo
Summary: What happens when a freak accident at a party in Tail's workshop sends their kids into the past? Now past and future must team up to defeat Dr. Eggman and Ricky Robotnick to go back home! R&R Rated T for Shade's potty mouth.
1. Planning mischief

**Hiiiiii!!!! It's been some time since I wrote a story. The title's corny, too. -.-; Ah, well. Anyway, this story's been circling around my head for a while, so I figured I might as well put it down before I go insane. Wait…too late for that. Haha. So, here's the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog! I do, however, own all their kids. Wow…that sounded weird. O.o**

* * *

In a far away hill in Emerald green zone, a boy and a girl were lounging in the grass, watching a younger boy play. The girl, about 15, was a light blue hedgehog with long quills sticking out of the back of her head, a red headband holding them back leaving only three shorter quills as bangs on her forehead. She wore a bright red sweater with a white stripe across her chest and a matching red skirt. Her bright red shoes were a hand-me-down from her father. The younger boy, about 8, also a light blue hedgehog, wore only a backwards red cap over his perfectly combed down short quills, excluding three bang-quills that stuck out the front of his cap, and a pair of red shoes, a mini version of his sister's. Finally, the older boy, perhaps a year or two younger than the girl, had a peculiar combination of long rabbit ears and a bushy fox tail, both tipped in an orangish brown which contrasted nicely with his cream-colored fur. He wore a pair of goggles on his head and a white t-shirt with orange sleeves, and his shoes were quite similar to those of the other two hedgehogs.

"So Caleb," started out the girl, "Your parents are going out tonight, right?" A mischievous glint in her eyes made the hybrid called Caleb feel uneasy, "Look Sam, whatever you're planning, forget about it. I don't want to get in trouble like last time. It took us days to get the goo out of the Tornado III."

"Oh, come on," she pleaded, "Don't be such a spoil sport. A small party with just a few of us won't hurt. I promise it won't go wild!"

Caleb looked at her suspiciously, "Cross your heart and hope to die?"

Raising her right hand where Caleb could see that she wasn't crossing her fingers and crossing her heart, Sam promptly replied, "Cross my heart and hope to die." Caleb smiled, satisfied.

Soon, the younger hedgehog came up to them and looked at his sister with his bright green orbs, "Oh, you want to go now Dash?" Dash nodded, rubbing his tummy signaling he was hungry, "Ok then, lets go." Sam got up and stretched, then picked up Dash into a piggyback. "Give me a call when your parents are out of the way. I'll call up the others." As she started to leave, Caleb stopped her, "Sam? Don't accidentally on purpose forget to invite Shade. I know she isn't your favorite person, but you two need to learn to get along someday." Sam sighed, "All right…But just because you're my best friend." She smiled, turning around and dashing off at full speed, becoming but a blue blurr to Caleb.

"I still have this bad feeling that something's gonna go wrong…"


	2. Calling all pals!

**Hi hi again! Time for a new chappie!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog! I do, however, own all their kids. Wow…that sounded weird. O.o**

**-EDIT- I apologize Somepersonoutthere! I didn't mean to make my story so much like yours! I swear to Kami allmighty that My characters are completly different from yours! I did, however, change the last part. I voted it was way too similar to your characters. I hope you forgive me! T.T**

* * *

Down in Tail's workshop in the mystic ruins, Caleb calmly played videogames while waiting for his parents to leave the house. The usual instructions about where dinner is, where the emergency numbers are and don't let Sam come over to do anything weird flew by and finally they were gone. Caleb picked up the phone and dialed Sam's number, hoping that she still wasn't calling people to go to his place.

Meanwhile, Sam dialed to their closest friends. She decided that, for once, she'd do what Caleb wanted. _"I got to make it up to the guy for the other times I got him in trouble, anyway."_

Smiling, she used speed dial to get to the first person.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Angel island…_

A young dark red echidna with white rings around his dreadlocks and tail and a crescent moon of the same color on his chest sat meditating on the master emerald. It was nice and calm, the setting sun in the distance added to the peaceful mood. The silence was soon broken by the sound of a ringing cell phone. He sighed, annoyed that the peace was broken, and groaned when he saw who was calling.

"What now, Sam?", he said in an annoyed tone.

Sam giggled over the phone, "Oh Ray, my sweetheart. Can't your girl talk to you once in a while?"

"Ok, A) You're not my girl and B) You call me once every hour from sun up to sun down. Not only that, you also stalk me nearly every day." He sighed, feeling the pout over the phone, "What do you want now?"

Sam's smile reappeared on her face, "Well, Caleb's parents are out for the night, so we're going over and having a little party. Wanna join?"

"Hmmm…sounds good. So long as it doesn't end up like that one time when-" He got cut off by her, "Ok then, see you there!" She then hung up. Quickly, she dialed the next phone number.

* * *

At that moment, in an open field, a lilac colored hedgehog trained. Kicking and punching into the air, sweat dripped down his fur. His feline , white-tipped tail whipped the air behind him with his swift moves. Soon, his training was interrupted by a ring of his cellphone. He stopped, panting, and answered the phone, "H-hello?"

"Hi, Rube? It's Sam. Am I interrupting you?"

"Nah, I was almost done anyway. What are you planning this time? Finally gonna blow up Tails's lab?"

"Stop reading my thoughts over the phone." she said in annoyance, "So, you coming or not?"

After receiving an affirmative from Rube, Sam looked for the final number. She sighed. _"The things I do for my friends…"_ She dialed the number waiting for Shade to pick up.

What she didn't know, was that her calls were being tracked. "Heh. Looks like Ricky Robotnick's got a party to crash tonight."


	3. Impending Doom?

**So…Somepersonoutthere and I finally resolved everything and decided it was all a misunderstanding, so now she'll help me edit my chappies! Yay! Also, a little edit. Dash's name is changed to Rush due to certain issues my invisible readers already know about. Anyway, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog! I do, however, own all their kids. Wow…that sounded weird. O.o**

* * *

Somewhere in the forests near Angel Island, a figure dashed through the trees. She was her father's living copy - or, she would be, if not for the small differences in her slightly lighter shade of ebony fur and the pure white stripes replacing the red. Her eyes were of a golden hue. Shade was something of a goth. She wore a white collared shirt with a red tie and a pleated red and black plaid skirt. Among her accessories were black leather studded bracelets and a black leather studded crossbelt around her waist to match. Her shoes were, in fact, an exact copy of her father's. Her evening run was interrupted by her cell phone's shrill ring. She groaned and picked up, not caring to stop. "What?"

"Ummm…I guess I picked a bad moment?"

Shade sighed, "What do you want, Faker Jr.?"

"Stop calling me that, Miss Bad Attitude!"

"I'll call you whatever I want, _Faker Jr_.!" She made sure to stress out that last part.

Sam growled, "And here I am, thinking I'd actually invite you over to the party. Silly me! You'd never want to come, anyway!" She immediately hung up. At least she made the effort.

Shade closed her cell, smirking. Now she had something interesting to do tonight.

Sam decided it was time to go. Since her parents undoubtedly knew Caleb's parents were out, they would never willingly let her go over to his place. She arranged some pillows on her bed to look like she was fast asleep in it and headed to the window, ready to jump out. She stopped short when she felt someone pull on her shirt.

"I'M INNOCENT!" She cried, raising her arms up into the air as if she was at gunpoint. Five seconds of silence later she turned around to see her younger brother staring at her. "Oh, it's just you Rush. You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Rush still looked at her intently, as if he wanted something. "Ohhh…you want to come, too?" Rush nodded. "Did you fix your bed?" He nodded again. Sam smiled, rubbing his head affectionately. "You're learning well, lil' bro. Hop on, let's get going." She picked him up on piggyback, then jumped out the window and sprinted off.

* * *

The Eggman Empire remained the same as ever. Cold, metallic, and sinister. Robots worked day in and day out to keep it in shape, though the maintenance of the robots themselves now depended mainly on their creator's young successor.

Ricky Robotnick did not really have a normal birth. He was originally meant to be a clone of Doctor Eggman himself, but ended up being nothing more than a baby in need of being brought up like a regular child. Though most of the bringing up was done by nanny bots, Ricky's education was solely his 'father's' duty.

Even with the Doctor's careful education of his son, Ricky is still a rebellious teenager. He does many things that infuriate his father, but all in all, they are very alike.

On this particular night, Ricky strutted into Eggman's main computer room. He ran his hand through his messy orange hair, which was held back by a pair of dark goggles. His outfit was a more fashionable version of the Doctor's. His offending red jacket that hung loosely over his shoulders was open, showing a white shirt underneath. He wore lightly baggy black pants and a pair of white sneakers.

He walked to the middle of the room, and said, "I'm going out tonight."

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" Came the answer from behind a large swiveling chair that had its back at him.

"It's my business. None of your concern. I do think it might come in handy to our cause, however."

The chair turned to face him. Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnick didn't change much over the years. Perhaps a few more wrinkles had formed on his face and quite a bit of gray hairs had appeared on his huge moustache. "Tell me more."

Ricky put his hands behind his head in a relaxed fashion, "I told you, it's none of your business. But if my theory's right, I can make the blue hedgehog and his whole family disappear as if they never existed." Ricky smirked as he heard his father's trademark evil laugh while he walked away.

This'll be a looooong night.


End file.
